


A Wise Old Turtle

by TheBlueMiraculer



Series: Miraculously Short Tales [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: knowledge, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMiraculer/pseuds/TheBlueMiraculer
Summary: A wise old turtle looks to the future while thinking of happiness.





	

Fu loved picking out new miraculous holders with his kwami. It was one of their many happy memories that they were able to share more than once. Granted, he did mess one of them up, but all of the other chosen people made both of them very proud. The two newest ones, who went by Ladybug and Chat Noir, were by far the most miraculous, in his opinion. Wayzz, on the other hand, seemed to think they were frustrating.

Which, to be honest, they were, he supposed. They were always dancing around each other, never revealing themselves to one another. Although, he really did think they would make a cute couple. They were made for each other, after all. Even Wayzz agreed with him on that.

This would likely be the last of the wise old master's wars, as he was already more than past his prime. It was only a matter of time until he would run of life. But, mark his words, he would see Hawk Moth's end before he went. He wanted to see the two superheroes triumph once and for all. And though it may be a long way from China, where it all began, Paris was just as lovely to see another holder for the turtle bracelet.

Always thinking ahead, Fu had already chosen his replacement. They might not be ready for quite a while, but they would be, in time. And he would wait until they were. People always made bad choices, whether it was for the right or wrong reasons never mattered, and so miraculous users would always be there to help.

Eventually, the downfall of Hawk Moth would come, and Nooroo would be freed from his control once more. Wayzz in particular was looking forward to that part, he knew. Those two had always been close friends. He sensed that more people would be needed to fight the dangerous butterfly, and that more would join the wrong side of the fight. When that happened, he would be ready. And he would make sure his chosen few would be ready as well.

And for as long as heroic people existed, and for as long as the miraculouses were used wisely, the world would be fine. There would always be a wise turtle to guide them, after all. Master Fu was sure of it.


End file.
